The Little Mermaid
by savethemadscientist
Summary: What would happen when a human and mermaid switch places?
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 1**

Do you remember the story of the little mermaid? It is the tale of a mermaid who rescued a human from drowning and traded her voice for legs so that she could be with him. The original version didn't have a happy ending but the Disney film did.

This version is different from both the original and the Disney version.

The tale starts at sunset on a ship. On this ship there are a Prince and Princess who are engaged. It is a short while before the party begins and Anna, the princess is leaning on the railing of the ship, looking out at the ocean. The ship is large and has several rooms below deck for passengers. This is where the party guests are getting ready. At the top of the mast is a flag. The sails are white. Anna's long, very dark brown hair is being blown about in the wind. Her sea blue eyes are staring at the vibrant colours of the sunset sky. Her skin is as pale as the moonlight shining in the east. She is wearing a pale blue, full length, sleeveless dress. She knows she should be getting ready for the party but she doesn't want to and she's decided that she's not going to. For Anna it is only a marriage of political convenience for her parents rather that a marriage of love for herself. She wants so much for this party to be over.

A short while later the party guests arrive on deck but Anna just ignores them and continues staring at the sunset. The sky is orange where it meets the sea but it gets darker and darker the higher up you look. The colour fades from orange to red to purple and finally to dark blue where the moon is. The sun is getting nearer to the horizon of the blue green ocean. Anna looks at the ocean and begins imagining what it would be like to live in it.

Just as she thinks she's lost all sense of reality she hears something that snaps her back in.

"Anna" someone calls.

Is someone calling my name?" thinks Anna. The voice is very quiet and Anna chooses to ignore it as she thinks it's her imagination.

"Anna", the voice is getting louder and she begins to wonder if it is her imagination.

"Anna", the voice louder still and now she knows it not her imagination. She wonders who it is that is calling her name.

"Anna", the person is practically yelling at her and she recognises the voice immediately. She hears their footsteps looming towards her.

"Yes Luke?" she asks while turning around to face him. Anna takes a minute to look at his facial expression and she can see that he's not happy. His hazel eyes are burning with anger and his mouth is in the form of a scowl. He has mucky blonde hair and tanned skin. She looks at him with curiosity, wondering why he is angry with her. After contemplating several reasons and getting nowhere with it she gives up.

"All right, what have I done?" she asks him.

"Firstly, I called fro you four times and you ignored me for three of them, that's very bad for the fiancée of a prince, you're supposed to turn around when you hear me call your name the first time not the fourth. Secondly, you haven't changed yet. You're a princess but you're certainly not dressed like one" he says. Anna sighs; she's getting fed up of being told how she should dress.

"Luke at first I thought I was hearing things when you called for me and also there's a reason I haven't changed for the party, because this is the last place on earth I want to be right now, bearing in mind this is not a marriage I chose to be in" Anna explains calmly.

"But, I love you" he says saddened.

"Yes, I Know, you tell me every day but the feeling is not mutual. I have tried with all my heart to love in return but I cannot" Anna says. Anna turns away from Luke who stares at the floor.

Then two sets of footsteps are heard as two people approach Anna and Luke. Anna turns around to see who it is.

"Luke, my dear" a woman says.

"Hello mother, father" Luke says hugging his mother. He then shakes his father's hand. Anna looks at Luke's parents.

"Hello Anna" says Luke's mother.

"Hi Lucy" Anna says. Lucy is Luke's mother's name. She has golden blonde hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. She is forty three years old. His father is called Andrew and is forty four years old. His hair is light brown and he has hazel eyes with tanned skin. The four of them stand in silence for a minute.

"Why haven't you joined the party yet? It is for you after all" Andrew asks.

"We were just about to" Luke replies before Anna can make a comment. She looks at him sternly but no one notices this. Anna sighs, she's usually ignored.

"Well then come and join it" Lucy says. Luke nods. His parents start to lead him away and he takes Anna's hands but she firmly stays where she is.

"Anna, please join the party" Luke says. Anna shakes her head.

"You go and have fun, I'll be fine" she says. Luke lets go and walks away. Anna then returns her attention to the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile a head has broken through the surface of the water. It is a mermaid, a princess of the underwater kingdom. Her name is Emily. Her hair is ginger and she has light brown eyes with brown skin. She spots a ship a short distance away and wonders what's happening on board. A moment later her curiosity becomes too great and she swims up to the boat. When she gets there she spots a ladder hanging over the edge of the ship. She wonders whether climbing up the ladder to get a better view is a good idea. After a minute she makes her decision, pulls herself out of the water and climbs up the ladder.

When at the top she finds a place to sit and looks through the gap in the railing. She sees a party before her. There is a food table at one end of the ship with a large group of finely dressed people standing around it. To the left of this is a small group of musicians, playing lively music that Emily can hear in the background. She can also hear lots of people dancing to the lively music. Her eyes wonder over the scene before her. Then she spots a young man standing and talking to an older man and woman. She looks at him for a minute. She sees the wind blowing through his mucky blonde hair. His hazel eyes are moving between the two people as they talk. From the similarities between the three of them she comes to the conclusions that the two older people are younger man's parents.

"He's very handsome" she thinks.

A moment later her eyes are wondering again. As she looks around the deck she spots a woman leaning on the railing of the ship a short distance away. She sees the sadness in her sea blue eyes and wonders why she is unhappy. Her hair is very dark brown and loose and is being blown by the calm breeze. After a minute Anna feels someone staring at her and looks in Emily's direction but there is no one there, Emily has ducked down far enough so that she isn't seen. Anna frowns and walks over to where Emily was a moment ago.

"That's funny" she thinks, kneeling down, "I was sure someone was looking at me". She looks out through the gap.

"Oh well, it must have been my imagination" she says to herself.

"What must have been your imagination?" asks a familiar voice.

Anna stands up and turns around. She sees her parents stood behind her. Her mother, Amelia has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is forty six. Her father also has blonde hair but has turquoise eyes. He is one year younger than Amelia. His name is Andrew. Both of them like Anna have pale skin.

"I thought someone was watching me but when I looked there was no one there" Anna explains.

"Why haven't you joined the party?" Andrew asks.

"I didn't want to" Anna replies.

"But this party is for you" Amelia says.

"Mum, you know I don't like parties, even if they are for me" Anna says. Someone calls for them from the other side of the ship.

"I think John and Lucy want to make an announcement" Andrew says. Amelia looks over at the table and sees a crowd gathering. She sees John, Lucy and Luke standing on the upper deck, waving at them to join them.

"I think your right" she says, "come on again before reluctantly following her parents.

A moment later they have joined Luke and his parents on the upper deck. Anna sits down and dangles her legs over the edge and puts her hands on her lap.

"Firstly I would like to thank you all for attending this special event. Secondly I would like to formally announce the engagement of my son, Prince Luke to Princess Anna" John says. Emily is once again watching.

"Oh" she thinks, "he's engaged, oh well, it would never have worked anyway".

Just then the ship begins to sway as the sea becomes rougher. Anna stands up and walks over to the edge of the ship. She looks over the rails and sees the erratic movement of the water. She walks back away from the edge. Then a larger wave knocks the ship, taking Anna by surprise. The power behind this wave knocks the ship so hard that everyone rushes to grab hold of the ship. Anna falls off the ship without anyone knowing. The ship then straightens out again. Then a huge bolt of lightning strikes the ship strikes the ship causing it to catch fire. The guests notice the fire and start running around the deck. Andrew decides to take charge of the situation and stands on a box so he can be heard.

"Can everyone get organised please? The ship is on fire so everyone get to the life boats on the double" he yells. Everyone runs to the lifeboats al except Luke who is desperately looking around for Anna while calling out her name. While this has been happening Emily has seen Anna fall off the ship and jumps in after her. Meanwhile Luke is still looking for Anna. He takes a quick look over the side of the ship and spots her floating on the surface of the water. He jumps off the side of the ship into the water. He swims around for a minute while calling out her name. Then something wraps around his leg, pulling him under the water. After a minute he loses consciousness. Emily, who is currently holding an unconscious Anna up, sees this and swims over to him as fast as possible, dragging Anna with her. She grabs him and drags the two people away as fast as she can. As she's swimming away the ship begins its long journey to the bottom of the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A short while later Emily has dragged the two humans up on to the beach and she is exhausted. She rests on the sand for a few minutes. Then she remembers the others on the beach. She moves over to Luke and puts her head on his chest, checking to see if he's breathing. When she feels his chest moving up and down she knows he's alive. She then does the same for Anna. A minute later she leaves the beach and goes back into the water. Anna wakes up and sees Emily disappear into the water.

"I wonder who that was" she thinks, "well whoever it was they saved my life". A moment later Luke has come to. He stands up and sees Anna. The two of them walk up the beach. Anna looks back once more and then leaves.

Meanwhile in a deep, dark cave on the ocean floor someone has been watching the events. It is the sea witch, Medusa. Her silver hair is sparkling in the moonlight that is filtering in through a hole in the roof of the cave. Her eyes are as green as seaweed. Almost all of her body is black apart from underneath her tentacles which are grey. Her age is unknown but it is said that she is over a hundr4ed years old. She had seen everything that has happened on and around the ship including Emily seeing Luke for the first time.

"I don't believe it, king Neptune's daughter, Emily has fallen in love, with a human, a human prince" she says to herself. She then starts thinking about how she can use this in her quest for revenge. A short while later, she has a plan and puts it into action.

Next morning Emily is summoned for an audience with her father, King Neptune, ruler of the oceans. She is hoping that it has nothing to do with the events of the night before. When she gets to the throne room she waits outside for a moment before knocking. A voice calls from inside.

"Come in" the voice says. Emily pushes the door open and swims in. She approaches the King cautiously.

"Good morning father" she says.

"Good morning Emily, you probably already know why I've called you here" Neptune says. Emily hangs her head in shame.

"Yes Father" she says. She looks up and sees the anger in his milk chocolate brown eyes. His hair is brown with a few visible strands of grey and is moving in the same rhythm of the water. His skin is brown with a red tint. His tail is light brown and rhythmetically moving in the water. A plain gold crown on his head shows his kingship. In his hand he is holding a long rod with three sharp prongs at one end of it. It is his trident and it contains immense power locked within the golden structure.

"Shoot" Emily thinks, "someone must have seen me last night".

Neptune looks at his daughter sternly.

"You were seen last night, swimming to the surface of the water, is it true?" he asks, hoping that the rumours are wrong.

"Yes father" Emily says guiltily, bowing her head in submission.

"Oh!" he says disappointed, "so you swim to the ocean surface at night time, even though you know it is forbidden".

"But why is it forbidden?" Emily says upset.

"Young lady, you know why it is forbidden, the surface is not safe for a mermaid, you could get caught in a fisherman's net or something worse; you could be killed" he says.

"But there weren't any fishing boats out last night" she says.

"It doesn't mean that they won't be out there even at night time. As punishment for breaking the rule, you are not to leave the palace until I'm satisfied you have learnt your lesson" Neptune says.

"But" Emily says trying to protest.

"No buts, you have committed a crime and so must be punished, have I made myself clear?" Neptune asks.

"Perfectly father" Emily replies. Two guards swim into the room.

"Take the princess to her room and make sure she doesn't get out until I say so" he says. The guards nod and escort Emily to her room. When they get there Emily is shoved inside and the door is locked. She bangs on the door for a minute and then gives up. Then she remembers the window. She goes over to it and finds it unlocked. She opens one of them up and sees that there are no guards around so she opens the other window and swims out of her room to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile Anna is once again walking on the beach. She is looking for the person who saved her and Luke's lives. She desperately wants to thank the mysterious girl who saved her from drowning. She stands looking out at the ocean for a few minutes before sitting down on the soft pale yellow sand. She sits with her legs bent and her arms resting on her knees. She rests her head on her arms and stares out at the ocean. In her heart she can feel that she may never meet her hero but she doesn't want to listen to it. She feels a tear roll down her face at the thought of never thanking the mysterious woman who saved her life. An hour goes past but Anna doesn't move from her spot.

A short distance away from the beach there is bubbling on the surface of the water. Then a head breaks through the surface of the water. It is Emily, she sees a person sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. Emily swims towards the beach, curious as to who is on the beach. It takes Emily several minutes to reach the beach but in that time the person doesn't move at all. Anna notices someone swimming towards the beach and looks at them by tilting her head slightly to the left. The swimming person reaches a rock and climbs on to it. Anna realises the person is female when she sees the shells covering her chest. Anna expects to see legs when the female swings her bottom half round to the side of the rock facing her except she sees a tail like that of a dolphin. Anna takes a look at the mysterious person that she assumes is a mermaid. Her hair is ginger and her eyes are light brown. Her skin is neither light nor dark, it is just brown. The shells on her chest are green while her tail is pink.

Emily climbs on the rock and sits with her tail facing towards the person. She looks at the person, taking in her appearance. Emily can tell the person is female by what she's wearing. She's wearing a three quarter length sleeveless blue dress. The woman has long and very dark brown hair that is being blown about by the wind. Her skin is pale and her eyes are sea blue and filled with curiosity. A few minutes pass by during which neither human nor mermaid move.

Anna decides to be brave and stands up. She walks down the beach and stands in front of the mermaid.

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna" she says holding her hand out for the mermaid to shake. The mermaid looks at it, uncertain of what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asks.

"Well you take hold of my hand and we both move our arms up and down. It's called a handshake and is a common greeting" Anna explains. The mermaid complies.

"I'm Princess Emily" she says, shaking Anna's hand.

"Are you the one who saved my life yesterday?" Anna asks.

"Yes, I saw your ship catch fire during the storm, I couldn't just let you die" Emily says. Anna thinks for a moment.

"Were you watching the party?" Anna says accusingly. Emily bows her head in submission, in a guilty way.

"How did you know?" Emily asks curiously.

"Well I constantly felt as though I was being watched" Anna explains. Emily nods her head in understanding.

"Your fiancée is very handsome" Emily says.

"I know he's good looking but I don't feel the way he does about me" Anna says. She sighs and leans on the rock.

"But he looks so perfect, it's like he was created by angels" Emily says. She sighs dreamily. Anna stands up and looks at Emily.

"I think someone has a crush" Anna says, teasing Emily.

"Oh no, NO WAY" Emily says defiantly.

"Yes way, come on it's so obvious, one you have a dreamy look in your eyes when you're thinking of him and two you're in denial" Anna says. Emily tries protesting but Anna stops her.

"You can't deny it, it's written all over your face" Anna says. Emily opens her mouth to protest but Anna shuts it. Emily then puts her head in her hands and thinks.

"What am I to do, I'm a mermaid, he's a human and engaged to you" Emily says.

"Well I don't know at the moment but we'll think of something" Anna says.

Suddenly a voice is heard from the water's edge.

"It appears that someone needs my help" the voice says.

"Who's there?" Anna asks the voice walking closer to the water. The water starts bubbling and frothing and a head emerges from the water. A body follows the head.

"My name is Medusa" the newcomer says. Emily gasps.

"Medusa, you're the sea witch, I thought my father banished you" she says. Medusa nods and moves on to the beach.

"He banished me from his kingdom, but his kingdom only stretches so far" Medusa says. Anna takes a minute to look at Medusa. Her hair is silver and her eyes are bright green. Her skin is a black as the night sky and the underside of her tentacles is grey.

"How can you help me?" Emily asks.

"I can turn you into a human for a period of time" she replies.

"How is that possible? Can you really do it?" Emily asks, amazed.

"Of course I can, there are just some complications" Medusa says.

"What complications?" Anna asks curiously.

"Well my dear, I don't do anything for free and someone has to take your place from the land, meaning they would live in the sea while you live on land. Also this person has to be willing to partake in the switch" Medusa explains to Emily.

"Oh" Emily says with a heavy heart, "I can't do it then".

"Why's that?" Anna asks looking at her curiously.

"I have no way of paying and I don't know of any human who would willingly take my place in the ocean" Emily says.

"That's not true, I would take your place" Anna says to Emily.

"Medusa, what would you accept as payment?" Anna asks her. Medusa looks Anna over looking for items of value.

"Your ring will do nicely enough" Medusa says.

"Can we discuss this for a moment?" Anna asks.

"Go ahead, I've got all day" Medusa says.

"Thanks" Anna says. She stands in front of Emily.

"Anna, are you sure about this?" Emily asks, uncertain.

"Of course Emily, besides while I'm there the prince won't pay any attention to you" Anna says.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing" Emily says.

"Medusa, we've made our decision, we want to accept your offer" Anna says.

"Good, first hand over your ring, then I'll explain what you've got to do to make the change permanent" Medusa says. Anna pulls the ring off her finger and hands it to Medusa.

"Your task is to get Prince Luke to fall in love with you and marry you. If he does then you will be a human permanently. However if her marries another woman, at sunset on that day the spell will be broken and you will belong to me. But first you both need to sign this" she says producing a scroll and pen. She hands this to Anna who signs it and passes it to Emily who also signs it. Emily hands it back to Medusa who makes it vanish in a puff of smoke. She then hands each of them a small vile of green liquid, telling them to drink it.

"Well here goes" Emily while each of them opens their bottle.

"Bottoms up" Anna says. They both drink the potion and fall unconscious. A minute later there are two blasts of light as Anna's legs fuse together to form one tale while Emily's tale becomes two legs. Medusa moves Emily further up the beach and then places Anna in the water, letting the tide move her out to sea. Medusa then returns to the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the long delay of updating, I decided it was time to post the next chapters so after this one chapter six should be up on saturday at some point with each chapter following a week later. By then I should have written the next chapter that needs writing. Please don't hate me and enjoy. Also review and share your opinion.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Anna is at the bottom of the ocean sleeping. She is lying on a rock with her arms stretched above her head. She wakes up, yawns and stretches at the same time. She sits up and looks at her surroundings. She is at the bottom of the ocean. There are plants al; around her in a variety of different colours. She then takes a minute to look at herself. Her legs have been replaced by a purple tail like that of a dolphin's. Her chest is covered by pale blue shells. She then realises that she's still breathing even though she's underwater. She puts her hands to her neck and feels small cuts that go all round it. They are like gills that fish have to be able to breathe. Anna remembers that she didn't see any on Emily's neck when they met.

"Hmm, they must be invisible to the human eye" she thinks.

She gets off the rock and swims around for a few minutes trying to get used to the idea of having a tail. Then she decides she might as well look around the area before going to check on Emily.

Meanwhile Emily is lying on the beach unconscious. She wakes up and looks at herself. She is wearing a blue dress that is torn and dirty at the bottom and there are holes all over it. She looks at her tail and is shocked to see a pair of legs and two feet attached to them. She gasps.

"Oh my, it worked, I'm human" Emily thinks, amazed. She tries getting up onto her feet only to fall back down again.

"Ouch" she says landing on her rear end. Just then she hears someone yelling a name out loud frantically.

"Anna, Anna, where are you?" the voice yells again. The person yelling starts walking down the beach. The person is Anna's fiancé Prince Luke. He walks down the beach hoping to find Anna where she was yesterday. As he moves down the beach he spots someone sitting down on the sand. Thinking that it's Anna he breaks into a run. When he gets closer he realises that it's not Anna, the person's skin is to dark. Emily sees the person running towards her calling out Anna's name. When the person gets closer Emily has a good look at them. The person has short mucky blonde hair so she decides the person is male and she can see that he has tanned skin. Luke stops just in front of the person sat on the beach and looks at her. He can tell the person is a female because she's wearing a dress. She has ginger hair and brown skin. The girl turns her head and looks at him and he can see that her eyes are light brown. Emily looks at the man stood in front of her; she can see that he has hazel eyes.

"This must be Luke, I remember seeing him on the ship and he's looking for Anna" she thinks.

"Hi" she says holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, my name is Prince Luke, what's yours?" he asks her.

"My name is Emily, Princess Emily" she says. Luke looks at her torn dress.

"You look like you could use some help, Emily" Luke says.

"Or at least a new dress" Emily says looking at the state of her dress. She tries standing up again but falls into Luke's arms.

"I could take you back to the palace" Luke says.

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be a burden" Emily says.

"You wouldn't be a burden, besides I think it would keep people too busy to worry about the missing princess" Luke says.

"Thank you" Emily says. Luke holds his arm out for her and Emily takes it. The two of them walk up the beach towards the palace. The palace is by the beach. From the beach Emily sees a room with a balcony and wonders about it. Luke notices this.

"That was Princess Anna's room. She used to spend a lot of time on the balcony, doing all sorts of things like reading and painting. If my parents agree to it, you can have that room while you stay here. Her last painting is also there. Now let's go meet my parents" Luke says. Emily nods.

He leads her to the garden where King John and Queen Lucy are sat. Luke approaches his parents.

"Mother, father, I want to introduce you to Princess Emily, I found her on the beach" he says.

"It's lovely to meet you Princess Emily" King John says.

"Likewise your majesty" Emily says curtsying.

"My dear I've never seen you before, where are you from?" asks Queen Lucy.

"Far away your majesty, I was sailing two nights ago and my ship sank in the storm, I was the only survivor" Emily says.

"My dear that's horrible, you can spend a few months with us" Queen Lucy says.

"Thank you your majesties, I am eternally grateful" Emily says.

"Luke, take Emily to be cleaned up and then give her princess Anna's room. If Anna comes back she'll be given a different room" Queen Lucy says.

"Yes mother" Luke says. Luke leads Emily inside to a bathroom where she is bathed and dressed in a clean new dress. The dress is pale purple, has three quarter length sleeves, a square neckline and is full length. Luke looks her up and down when she emerges.

"Wow, you look beautiful" he says. Emily feels her cheeks blush.

"Thank you" Emily says bowing her head shyly. Luke gestures for Emily to follow him and she does. He leads her along a series of corridors and passageways until they reach Anna's old room. Luke opens the door and she walks in. Emily gasps. The room is huge with a large four poster bed that has a canopy at one side. Opposite her are glass doors that lead to the balcony. Luke walks to the left side of the room and stops before a painting. Emily follows him and looks at the painting, it is of a sunset.

"It's a portrait of the view from this balcony, Anna finished it shortly before the engagement party" Luke says.

"Well goodnight Princess" he says looking at the night sky.

"Goodnight Prince Luke" Emily says as he leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Finally I finished chapter 6. I want to thank ****EstrangeloEdessa for reminding me that as a writer I have an obligation to keep my stories on Fan fiction as up to date as possible. I also want to thank all the other people that have read and reviewed my stories. Sadly the next three weeks are going to be quite hectic but after 20****th**** may I will be free of work until the end of September when I start my second year of university.**

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile in the underwater kingdom King Neptune is outside Emily's room. He tells the guards to move aside and swims in. He expects her to be sat on her bed but what he finds is an empty room. He swims out of the room.

"Guards, did Emily come out of these doors?" he asks them. The guards shake their heads.

"She must have gone out through the window, she'll be back, and if she isn't back by tomorrow then we'll look for her" he says. While this has been happening Anna has been exploring her new surroundings. She has seen aquatic plants and animals of all sorts of colours and in all sizes and shapes with all combinations of colours. After many hours of exploration Anna starts to get tired. She looks up at the sky and sees that it's dark. She stops swimming and contemplates what to do.

"Hmm, I should probably find a place to rest, at least for tonight" she thinks. She looks around and after a minute she sees something glowing and decides to investigate, hoping that the residents might allow her to stay the night. As she gets closer to the glow she sees that the source of the glow is an underwater palace. Anna stops for a moment.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, I wonder how it got down here, it looks like it used to be above the surface of the water" Anna thinks to herself. She decides to investigate and swims closer to get a better look. Upon closer inspection she sees that some of the walls are cracked and damaged. It's as if a huge force struck it and the castle at the time was defenceless. She thinks for a few minutes. Then she hits her forehead as she remembers something she read some time ago. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh, it's so obvious, it was the tsunami over a thousand years ago, the tidal wave hit the castle with such a huge force that the island sank taking the castle with it, no one survived" she says to herself. She yawns and realises that she really needs to sleep. Anna swims to the entrance and speaks to one of the guards.

"Excuse me sir, I know it's late but I was wondering if you know of anywhere that I might rest for the night" Anna asks. The Guard looks at her.

"You must be new around here, otherwise you would know that visitors are always welcome in the palace, please wait here while I fetch his majesty King Neptune" he says. He then swims inside the palace leaving Anna with the other guard, completely baffled.

"Do I really look like I'm royal?" she asks herself in thought.

"Why did the other guard go to fetch the king?" Anna asks.

"The King likes to welcome all visitors to the palace personally, miss?" he says.

"Anna, that's very generous of him, the royals don't do that where I'm from" she says thinking of her parents, "they only greet nobles and other royalty".

Meanwhile the guard has reached the throne room where King Neptune is. He knocks on the door. A voice is heard from inside saying "come in". The guard opens the door and swims in.

"Your majesty, we have a visitor, a young mermaid" the guard says.

"A visitor, I like visitors, they always remind me of just how big the world truly is. Is she here for any particular reason?" King Neptune asks.

"It appears that she is looking for a place to rest for the night sir" the guard replies.

"Well then, let's go and welcome her to the palace" King Neptune says. And so they head to the palace entrance where Anna and the second guard are waiting. When the palace doors open Anna immediately bows. She hears the swishes of tails moving through the water.

"Please, you don't need to bow, there is no need to be so formal, here everyone is equal" King Neptune says. Anna looks up and at King Neptune. His hair is brown with visible strands of grey in it and he has dark brown eyes. His skin is a reddish brown and his tail is an orangey brown. There are also a few visible wrinkles on his face, though not many. Form this she can tell that he's probably in his forties in the way of age. She is silent for a minute.

"Are you alright? You seem la bit lost in thought" King Neptune asks.

"Hmm, oh sorry, I was just curious as to the reasons for the informalities that you have here, it's not like this where I come from" Anna says.

"And where are you from?" Neptune asks her.

"I'm from a kingdom in the eastern side of the Pacific ocean" Anna replies.

"I hear you're looking for a place to rest for the night" King Neptune says. Anna nods and then yawns.

"Yes, I am, I've been travelling around for quite a few hours and all the wondrous things have tired me out" she says.

"Well then follow me and I will show you to somewhere you can rest for the tonight" he says. King Neptune motions for her to follow him and she does. King Neptune leads her along a corridor which is lined with portraits of the humans that lived in this palace before it sank. There are also other items from before the ocean sank the palace. Anna looks at them with curiosity and wonder.

"So what brings you to the Atlantic ocean?" he asks her.

"I'm on a journey of self discovery" she replies.

"Self discovery?" he says curiously.

"Yes, recently I realised that I didn't know enough about myself and so decided that the best way to understand myself would be to go on an adventure" she says. King Neptune stops and turns to face Anna.

"If you wanted to spend more time here you are more than welcome to stay in the palace for the whole duration of your stay in this part of this ocean" he says. Anna looks at him and considers his offer.

"I would be extremely grateful for that, thank, you" she says. They continue on their way. Eventually King Neptune stops at a door and opens it for her.

"This will be your room while you are staying" he says. Anna swims inside and turns to face him.

"Thank you" she says, "good night your highness".

"Good night, wait I don't even know your name" he says.

"It's Anna" Anna says.

"Good night Anna" he says. He then turns away and leaves. Anna shuts the door and swims over to the bed. Just as she's about to go to sleep she thinks.

"I wonder how Emily is doing on the land, has she met Luke yet? Probably, she's probably in my room as well, I hope she succeeds. I'll check on her in the morning" she thinks while yawning. She then falls asleep.

**A.N: If you can think of any improvements to this chapter or any other chapter please let me know. Just remember to tell me what chapter it is for.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Apologies for this chapter being a couple of days late, I lost track of time. Thank you to Anon and guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning after breakfast Anna swims up to the surface to see how Emily is doing on land. Her head breaks the surface of the water as the sun is rising in the east. She swims closer to the shore, wondering and hoping to see Emily to ask her how she is. As she gets closer she sees Emily sitting on the beach watching something. Emily has woken up early that morning so that she could see the sunrise for the first time. Being a princess living in the ocean meant that she has duties to attend to that prevent her from having time to go to the surface and see the sunrise. She has always wanted to see it; she imagines it is just like the sun setting at the end of the day except it would occur in the east and not the west. Also she has been hoping to see Anna and find out how she is coping with life in the ocean. When she sees someone swimming towards the shore she stands up and starts running excitedly towards where the water meets the sand. She is wearing a knee length lilac dress with a shoulder to shoulder neckline and long sleeves. When she gets to the water's edge she runs in and stops at the same rock she and Anna had met at two days ago. She is having a feeling a déjà vu except that last time their places were reversed. What Emily does not know is that Anna is having the same feeling as her. At this time Anna has reached the rock and is leaning on the other side of it. She rest for a moment and then greets her friend.

"Hi Emily, how have you been doing?" she says. Emily smiles at Anna.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you and you, how are things going for you in the ocean?" Emily asks Anna.

"Well, I met your father yesterday and he offered me a place to stay for a while" Anna replies.

"I met Luke's parents and I'm staying in the palace at the moment" Emily says. Anna looks at Emily curiously.

"Did they give you my old room?" Anna asks.

"Yes, they did" Emily answers.

"I had a feeling they would" Anna says.

"Your painting is very good, by the way" Emily says.

"Thank you, it's my favourite of the paintings that I've done" Anna says. Just then Anna and Emily hear someone shouting Emily's name. The voice is coming from the top of the beach. Just as Luke can be seen properly Anna ducks behind the rock so that he doesn't see her. Emily starts walking back up to the beach while Luke walks down the beach to meet her. Eventually they reach each other.

"There you are Emily, I was wondering where you went earlier" he says. Emily looks at him.

"I came down here to see the sunrise" she says.

"My parents thought you might like a tour of the palace today" Luke says. Emily smiles at him.

"That would be wonderful, I'd love to" she says. Luke holds his hand out for her and she takes it. They walk back up to the palace together. Anna peeks from behind the rock and watches them then she returns to the depths of the ocean.

**A.N: Please review after reading, I would like to know your opinion of the chapter and of the story as a whole so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Sorry it's taken so long for an update and I know the chapter's short. If people could vote in a poll I've set up about this story collection during August I would be grateful. I'm currently thinking about rewriting the story in past tense but I would like to know how many think I should do that or not. There won't be an update for at least two weeks while I'm on holiday but I'm taking the story with me to try and get it finished.**

**Chapter 8**

Months pass by during which Emily and Luke gate to know each other better. During this time Luke thinks more and more about Emily and less and less about Anna. Anna meanwhile watches over the happy couple as often as she can. Six months have gone by; Emily and Luke are out riding together while Anna watches them in secret. She can see the love between the two of them and is glad that she made the swap with Emily. At first she hadn't known why she had done it but now it doesn't matter why, all that matters is that Luke has found someone to return his love. She did love him but it was in a sibling way, not in a romantic way. Meanwhile Emily is thoroughly enjoying horse riding with Luke. It is something that she has discovered that humans do and she loves it. It is something that she and Luke have done at least once a week since they met half a year ago. During that time Emily had fallen in love with Luke completely, she loved everything about him, his smile and the way he made her laugh. What she doesn't know is that Luke is feeling the same way as her. He has been considering finding out if she feels that same as him but he doesn't know how to do it. After pondering the subject he knows what he is going to do.

Later Emily and Luke are stood on the beach watching the sunset. As usual Anna is nearby, keeping an eye on the two of them while trying to avoid being spotted. Minutes of silence go past while a light breeze blows around the occupants of the beach.

"Emily, would you like to dance?" Luke asks. Emily nods and takes his hand. The two of them dance and twirl around the beach. After a few minutes their lips are close together and they are almost kissing but then a huge wave rushes up to the beach and soaks Emily and Luke. At the same time it pushes them apart from each other and Emily falls down so that she is sat on her bottom. Luke helps her up and the two of them head back to the palace to dry off and then get a good night's rest. Anna returns to the ocean kingdom to sleep.

Anna is not the only one to have seen Emily and Luke nearly kiss. Medusa has also seen it and she is the one that caused the wave to prevent it. She is quickly swimming around the cave, throwing vials and other such items into a large cauldron.

"That was too close; if he's nearly kissed her he'll be asking her to marry him in the morning. I can't let that happen" she says. Eventually Medusa takes the ring that Anna gave her, dips it into the completed potion and slips it on her finger. Slowly, but surely her appearance changes from her own to that of Anna's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that night Luke is once again walking along the beach, this time alone. He is hoping to find closure by accepting that Anna is not coming back. He wonders why she left but after thinking about it for a few minutes he realises that the love he had felt for her could quite possibly have been a friendship love rather than romance. Just then he hears someone calling his name and the voice is very familiar. Then he spots the person calling him, they are stood close to where the water meets the sand. As he gets closer he realises who the person is and rushes to meet them. He then takes her back to the palace.

The next day Emily wakes up feeling happy and refreshed. She dresses and heads down to breakfast. While she is walking she hears the servants talking excitedly about something. She is curious as to what is going on and decides to find out. She walks up to a servant.

"Excuse me but could you tell me what's happened to make everyone so excited?" she asks. "What? Haven't you heard the news? The Prince is getting married this afternoon so we are all getting everything ready for the ship so that it will set sail in time. We've got a lot of work to do but we've been waiting for months for it. Ever since Princess Anna disappeared the wedding has been postponed but now that she is back the wedding is back on schedule" the servant replies. Emily stands in silence, shocked at what she heard.

"How could Anna be back? It doesn't make sense, I'm going to find out what's going on" she thinks.

"Do you know where the Prince and Princess are?" she asks.

"I believe they are in the ballroom, discussing the final arrangements" the servant answers.

"Thank you" she says. She then walks to the ballroom. When she gets there she sees Luke talking to his parents as well as another couple and to her surprise Anna was also there.

"No, she couldn't, she lied to me, she said she would take my place but here she is" Emily thinks. Her eyes fill up with tears so she turns around and runs out of the palace , not wanting to be seen crying. She runs all the way to the shore and stops on a wooden pier. She then sits down and cries. This is where she stays for several hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** Thank you to those who have reviewed and a Huge thank you to Arielle Ceres who is following both this and my other story. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed wirting it.

**Chapter Ten**

Around Midday Anna swims up to the ocean surface like she has done every day for the past six months. As she swims closer to the shore she sees someone sat on a wooden pier. After swimming for a few minutes she realises that it is Emily and that she is crying. When she is close enough she calls out Emily's name. Upon hearing her name being called Emily looks up and is shocked at first, she is sure that she has seen Anna only a few hours ago and she'd had a pair of legs. Anna looks at Emily curiously.

"I saw you a few hours ago and you had legs and was inside the palace with Luke" Emily exclaims, completely bewildered by what's going on.

"Okay, as far as I remember I haven't had a pair of legs since you and I switched places" she says.

"But I saw you" Emily protests. Anna sighs.

"Well, there's only one way I'm going to prove to that it wasn't me" Anna says. With that she ducks back under water. A minute later she jumps out of the water, makes a semicircle shape with her body and plunges back into the water. Emily is confused by what she has seen, Anna still has a tail.

"But how? I don't understand" Emily says.

"Well it wasn't me that you saw, unless I've got an evil twin that I didn't know about and looks exactly like me" Anna says. Then she has a thought.

"What if? No, would she? Well she is a witch, she could probably use the ring I gave her to make herself look like me and make it seem as if I've returned" Anna thinks to herself. Emily notices Anna's concentration and wonders what she's thinking.

"Anna, are you okay?" Emily asks her.

"Emily, wait here, I'll be right back but there's something I need to check to confirm my theory" she says.

"What theory?" Emily yells while Anna starts to swim away.

"I'll explain later" Anna yells back. She then disappears under the surface of the ocean

To look for Medusa while Emily ponders what's happening as she still doesn't understand the situation.

After hours of searching Anna comes across a dark cave. She decides to investigate and enters. Inside she finds shelves dug into the rocks filled with all sorts of vials and jars containing unusual ingredients that she assumes are for making potions. She also finds a cauldron that looks as if it has been used quite recently. After having looked around for a few minutes she assumes that the cave is Medusa's home. She also notices that Medusa is not in the cave thus confirming her theory. After thinking for a few minutes she decides that she is going to need help if she is going to succeed in stopping Medusa from carrying out her plan, whatever it may be. She wonders who to ask and then realises that King Neptune should be able to help so she heads to the underwater palace to ask him. She swims to the palace as fast as she can knowing that time is of the essence and so very limited. When she gets there she goes straight to the throne room, hoping that that is where King Neptune is. She is in luck, he is sat on the throne and another merman is next to him. She peeks in to check that she would not be disturbing anything important, but then she remembers the time limit and rushes in. She stops before the king and bows.

"I'm sorry your highness but there is something important I need to speak to you about" she says urgently.

"One moment Anna" he says to her after turning to face her. He then turns back to the other merman and speaks discreetly.

"We'll talk more later" he says. The other merman then leaves. King Neptune the returns his attention to Anna who is before him. There is a moment of silence.

"So Anna, what seems to be the problem?" he asks her.

"Well" she says as she begins to explain all that has happened recently from the engagement party to the present moment, with all the details. There are a few moments of silence after she finishes her story.

"So that's why I need your help, do you understand?" she asks him. King Neptune looks at her for a moment.

"What I understand is that you lied to me, you told me you came from another ocean, but you didn't, you came from the land. I should have realised when I met you, I admit I had my suspicions but I thought it was just me. Your skin is too light for you have to have been born in the ocean" he says.

"It doesn't matter where I come from, what matters is whether or not you're going to help me before it's too late" she says, her eyes pleading with him. He can tell from her voice that it might not be long before she breaks down and cries. After a minute he decides what he is going to do.

"You lied to me and fro that I won't help you "he says.

"But" she starts, trying to think of something to say to get him to change his mind but nothing came.

"Fine, if you won't help then I'll just have to sort things out myself" she says before furiously swimming away feeling herself on the verge of tears. A few minutes later the other merman returns to the throne room.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" he asks after noticing that the king appears to be distressed. The king then tells him what he was told by Anna.

"What are you going to do sir?" the other merman asks.

"Anna lied to me and Emily disobeyed me, what should I do?" he asks.

"I think you should help them, I'm sure there is an explanation as to why they did what they did" the other merman answers. The King thinks for a minute and wonders what to do.

Meanwhile Anna is swimming as fast as she can to get to Emily so they can discuss what to do. A short while later she gets to Emily, who is still sat in the same place. Her head is bowed and her legs are dangling over the edge of the pier. When Anna's head breaks the surface of the water, Emily looks up at her. Anna then swims over to Emily and hauls herself up to the pier so that she is leaning on the pier with her tail hanging off the end. She takes a minute to catch her breath.

"Emily, the sea witch, Medusa has assumed my identity and is using it to marry Luke" Anna says.

"Anna, slow down, the sea witch did what?"Emily exclaims.

"The sea witch" Anna starts explaining slowly, "has made herself look like me and is going to marry Luke as if she were me". Emily looks at Anna for a minute, gobsmacked.

"We have to get to the ship and stop the wedding" Emily says. Anna nods then suddenly Emily stands up and remembers the time limit.

"What is it?" Anna asks, curious as to what Emily has seen.

"It's nearly sunset; we don't have much time left" Emily replies.

"What do you mean? Hold on, Luke is getting married and it's nearly sunset; the time limit on the spell is almost up" Anna says. She spots a passing seagull and whistles to get its attention. It notices her and dives down her to her. It lands on the pier. Anna gives it instructions and it takes off again, squawking as it goes. A minute later it is joined by many other seagulls as well as an assortment of other birds and water creatures. The newly formed crowd flies to the ship where the wedding is in progress. The Bride is at the bottom of the isle about to begin her journey to the altar. Just then a loud noise is heard as more than 100 birds dive bomb the ship and spread out to attack the people on the ship. Soon there is mass panic as the people start running around on the deck trying to get away from the birds. A few minutes later seagulls start diving into the water and fill the beaks with water. Then they fly above the ship and dump the water onto some of the people running around on the ship, soaking them through completely. This continues for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N:** **Well here it is, the penultimate chapter, just one more to go. I will try to get it up by the end of the week. Sorry this took so long to post but at least it is now done so please enjoy, and review, I always like hearing your opinion.**

**Chapter 11**

Meanwhile Anna and Emily are still by the pier.

"We have to get to the ship, jump in and grab onto my waist" Anna says. Emily jumps off the pier, diving in head first. She then grabs onto Anna who then swims to the ship, diving in and out of the water as she goes. A few minutes later they arrive at the ship. Emily lets go of Anna and starts climbing the ladder that is hung over the side of the ship. A minute later Anna follows and groans while trying to deal with not being able to use lags to climb the ladder. A few minutes later Emily arrives on deck to see absolute chaos. There are guests running around screaming, many of them are soaking wet after having had water dumped on them. The buffet table is a mess and there is food all over the floor around. Suddenly she hears someone scream and looks to where it came from just in time to see the bride, being scared by a seagull and backs into the wedding cake. She chokes back a laugh and then glances around, looking for Luke. After a few moments she spots him, trying to make sense of what's happening.

"Luke" she calls out to him, she runs over to him.

"Emily, what's going on?" he asks her.

"You were about to marry an imposter, we had to stop it" says Emily.

"We being you and who?" he asks.

"Me and Anna" Emily replies. Luke shakes his head and doesn't believe her.

"But Anna is right over there" he says pointing at the imposter.

"No, you don't understand, Anna is a mermaid. That is the sea witch in disguise. She used Anna's ring to make herself look like Anna" Emily explains. Luke looks at her in disbelief. Just then they hear a voice from the side of the ship.

"Could I have a little help please?" the voice asks. Luke recognises the voice as Anna and runs over to where it came from. He grabs one of her hands and helps her up on to the deck of the ship. When she is on deck he realises that Emily is telling the truth. Where Anna's should be there is a purple fin. Luke is speechless for a moment.

"You're a mermaid" he says, surprised. Anna nods. Just then a scream is heard from Emily.

"Get your hands off me you witch" Emily shouts at the imposter. Anna and Luke turn around to see the imposter holding Emily with her hands firmly behind her back. Luke can see this is hurting her from the pain in her eyes and so he rushes over to her to try and help.

"Do not come any closer or I will hurt your beloved more" the imposter snarls at Luke. Luke stops and tries to think of what to do, he knows he needs to get Emily away from the imposter but he doesn't know how. He quickly looks around for an idea and spots Anna trying to get his attention. He looks at her and she mouths 'distract her' to him. He nods and turns around to face the imposter. He studies her for a minute.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Medusa and I'm a witch. I used to be the most respected witch of the underwater kingdom until I was banished from the city. I was banished by the king for using my magic for my own selfish needs but I swore I would get revenge on him and here I am with his precious daughter as a bargaining chip. It was all going so well and then you had to interfere" Medusa says pointing at where Anna was a few moments ago only to see that she is no longer there. That is because Anna is right behind her, she had moved while Medusa had been talking. She swings her fin with all her might and uses it to hit Medusa, causing her to let go of Emily. Emily runs over to Luke and Medusa grabs Anna lifting her into the air.

"How dare you interfere?" Medusa growls at her.

"And let you break the hearts of my two friends, Never" Anna says. Just then Anna notices the sun dipping below the horizon. Just as Emily and Luke were about to kiss the sun vanished and the spell ended. Emily sunk to the floor as her legs turned into a fin. Anna felt her fin turn into legs and she realises that she's only wearing underwear. Medusa returns to her original form. Medusa drops Anna and grabs Emily before jumping into the ocean. Anna is momentarily dazed and then after a moment jumps in after Medusa and Emily. Luke desperately tries to follow but the other guests stop him knowing that he will drown. Anna takes a deep breath and then dives underwater. After a minute she realises she can breathe normally, it is as if someone had put an air bubble around her to keep her alive. She continues swimming, desperately trying to catch up with them.

Meanwhile Medusa is still dragging Emily along with her and then she bumps into the one person she wanted to see, King Neptune.

"Ah, your majesty, you are just the person I was looking for" she says to him.

"Get your hands off my daughter Medusa, before I hurt you" King Neptune says. He raised his trident towards her menacingly.

"You wouldn't hurt your own daughter, would you?" Medusa asks putting Emily between herself and the King, intending to use her as a shield. The king sees the tears in Emily's eyes and lowers his trident. Just then Anna arrives.

"Anna, stay back, the witch will hurt you" King Neptune shouts to her. Medusa uses this distraction and turns King Neptune into a worm and then grabs the trident from the ground beside him. Anna swims over to Medusa, determined to wrestle the trident from Medusa and free Emily. She grabs onto the trident, causing Medusa to let go of Emily who then swims towards the surface intending to find the ship. Medusa and Anna struggle for control of the trident for several minutes until splashing can be heard from above. This momentarily distracts Medusa allowing Anna to gain control of the trident and use it to stab Medusa with it, killing her. Anna is shocked in disbelief at what she had just done. She knows that if she had let Medusa live she would have continued tormenting her friends but she still feels guilty about it. After a few minutes she remembers that she's still holding the trident and so she uses it to restore King Neptune to his natural form and then hands the trident to him before swimming to the surface so that she can return home. The king watches her leave and realises that he was wrong about humans, they are not all evil; some of them are filed with love and compassion that they share with those around them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: **Well Here it is, the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story.

**Chapter 12**

The next day Anna and Luke take a walk down to the beach during which they discuss the events of the previous few months.

"Anna, I've been wondering, why did you switch places with Emily?" he asks her.

"I'm not really certain; I guess it's a combination of several. She did save our lives on the night of the storm. I felt like I owed her my life. I know we're engaged but you're more like a brother to me than anything else, I felt that by swapping places I could be giving you the chance to find love. I just had no idea she would use my identity like that" Anna says. She sighs. They continue walking towards the beach. When they arrive Emily is leaning on a rock nearby, on the same rock where Anna and Emily first met. Luke walks over to her whilst Anna wades into the water and then sits down, the water comes up to her hips. A short distance away from the shore King Neptune has broken through the surface of the water. Anna stands up and quickly looks up at Emily and Luke. She sees the two of them holding hands and talking and so decides that it is okay to leave them alone. She moves towards King Neptune, first walking and then swimming. She bows to him.

"Your majesty, I feel I need to apologise for my part in this whole series of events" she says to him. King Neptune is a little bit shocked at this and it shows on his face. Anna sees this and realises she needs to explain.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't made the deal with Medusa. I should have realised it was too good to be true, that there would be a catch but at the time all I was thinking was that I could repay her for saving my life when she could have left me to drown" Anna explains.

"No I think Emily would still have sought out the sea witch anyway only the consequences would have been worse" King Neptune says. Anna looks at him confused.

"So Medusa lied to us when she said that a human would have to switch places with Emily for the spell to work" Anna asks.

"Yes and no, it's possible to transform a mermaid into a human however the spell doesn't last as long and Medusa would have asked Emily to give something up as payment" he tells her.

"Also I need to thank you" he says. Now it is Anna's turn to be confused.

"You have shown me that I was wrong about humans. When Emily was younger her mother was killed in an accident with a human ship. I let my grief off losing her cloud my judgement and I began to think all humans were evil. But you have shown me that not all humans are like that, some are the complete opposite, like you" he explains.

"You're welcome" she says.

"Also I think part of this is my fault, if I had not been as hard on her about going to the surface then she wouldn't have run away and made the deal" he says. There is silence.

"I don't think it matters anymore, it's all in the past. What matters now is the future" Anna says. The two of them look over at Emily and Luke and both of them come to the same conclusion. They look at each other.

"I think they are in love" King Neptune says.

"Yes, *I believe you are right but is there anything we can do to unite them forever?" Anna asks.

"Yes there is but it would require a great deal of sacrifice from you. You would never be able to return to land or see your parents again. Are you still willing to do this?" he asks.

"Of course I am, they are my friends and I'm willing to do anything so that they can be happy" she replies. King Neptune nods and first points his trident at Anna transforming her into a mermaid. Then he points it at Emily, changing her fin into a pair of legs. Emily sees light coming from her tail and sees it changing into legs. She looks around, spots her father and realises what he's done. Her face lights up and Luke notices this. She is also now wearing a dress.

"Emily, what is it?" he asks her. No answer. She simply gets off the rock and moves from behind the rock, showing him her legs.

"Does this mean?" he asks. She nods. The two of them embrace and then head back to the palace to share the good news.

Several months later Luke and Emily are married in a beautiful ceremony on a ship so that the ceremony could be viewed by both humans and merpeople alike. Emily looks beautiful in an ivory dress. After the ceremony Emily and Luke are stood on the side of the ship, waving to the merpeople and they are waving back. King Neptune rises up with Anna to the ship and farewells are said. Then the ship departs and sails off into the sunset. Anna continued to watch over her friends on land until the end of her days. The story of the human and mermaid who became friends is passed down from generation to generation to ensure that it would always be remembered.

The End


End file.
